Do the Pezberry iPod Shuffle
by purrpickle
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles, times four. Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**IPod Challenge**  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**  
**4. Do ten of these and then post.**

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within, as well as none of the songs mentioned. Yes, I did one of these, Pezberry to boot. And damn, it was hard. Some worked well, some seem weird, and at least one or two end very randomly. You can also see me getting into the swing of things, which I personally find interesting. Still, it was fun. *grins*

* * *

**Britney Spears: Overprotected (The Darkchild Remix) (Radio Edit)**

Rachel knew exactly who she was. She wasn't perfect, but she had no qualms about working on herself until she'd realized her flaws, pulled them out one by one, and taken steps to change them. However, even if that was so, Rachel also felt that no one understood her. No one in Glee club seemed to even want to attempt it – and not even Finn, who was supposed to love her.

But lately, dark eyes had been studying her. Taking her in and deconstructing her.

* * *

**Morcheeba: Love Sweet Love  
**They were at a dance club, sweaty bodies and a heady mix of perfume. Santana was wearing a slinky number that accentuated the intoxicating lines of her body, and Rachel couldn't keep her hands off of her. Dressed in a daring top she never would have tried on years before, she thrilled when it afforded Santana the chance to run her fingers over her skin.

Santana smiled down at her, grabbing her hips and pulling her in. "Are you having fun?" she breathed into Rachel's ear, having to kiss her skin to be heard over the pounding music.

"Yes," Rachel swallowed, sliding a hand behind Santana's head to keep her down. Their kiss was wet, the tastes of their mouths combining with the sweetness of whatever alcohol they had been drinking. Rachel didn't know what it was. But she liked it.

* * *

**Fall Out Boy: Sugar, We're Goin' Down (Patrick Stump Remix)**

Santana's eyes were smoky as she danced around Rachel. Moving her body in an answering motion, Rachel couldn't help but study the girl who had made her life a living hell for the past four years. She could still see that subhuman persona when she looked at the girl, but something had definitely changed.

She didn't know if that was because Glee club had given Santana something she had been missing. It was the best part of her day, wasn't it? But what did that _mean_?

Full lips parted, and Santana smoothly started singing her part of the duet she and Rachel had been forced into. Again, Rachel couldn't put her finger on what it was, exactly, that the girl's voice made her feel.

She could be either light or dark, high or low, changing her voice at will. But… Did that say something about the girl herself?

Rachel smiled. She had figured it out. Santana really _was_ two different people in one.

* * *

**Mario Lopez: Angel's Eyes (Radio Cut)**

Santana chewed on the end of her pencil. She knew it was probably bad for her teeth, but she didn't really give a damn. She had that killer insurance, remember? And 'sides, anesthesia was a good thing.

Sighing, she grabbed her iPod and put the earbuds into her ears. Turning up the volume, she went back to studying the girl across from her. She didn't know what had made her search out Rachel and ask her for help with Math, but against popular belief, Santana _did _want a good GPA.

Randomly, techno music with a soothing female voice swelled out, and she found herself humming along. It was something to do as she waited for Rachel to get done checking her work.

Rachel looked up and smiled at her, then narrowed her eyes and grabbed the pencil from Santana's mouth, making Santana yelp.

* * *

**AKB48: Kagami no Naka no Jean Da Arc**

Excitement thrummed through Santana's body. Clenching her fists, she put them in front of her body and tensed, waiting. When her opponent made no move, she curled her lips into a sardonic smirk. "What, you gonna do nothin'?" she drawled, bouncing a little on her feet.

The boy studied her, lines on his forehead the only sign he'd actually heard what she'd taunted. Finally, he crouched a little, waited a beat, then ran forward with a yell.

_Finally_! Santana blocked his first punch and kicked him in the side of the leg as she spun away. Maybe she was going to get some action in Puck's fighting club after all. She needed _something _to get her mind off the fucking crap she'd done to her relationship.

Beginning to sweat a bit, she blocked another punch with her shoulder, wincing a little as it stung more than she expected.

* * *

**Thelma Aoyama: Nando Mo**

Santana could be sweet when she wanted to be. Though she'd had expectations that there was more to the cheerleader when they'd started dating, Rachel was mature enough to admit that her girlfriend continually surprised her.

For their one month anniversary, Santana had taken Rachel to the small neighborhood ice cream shop, making a big show of pointing out the dairy-free ice cream she'd called ahead to make sure they had. Laughing at her silly antics, Rachel had slipped her hand into Santana's, pressing against her. Coughing, the taller girl just smiled back, then dared Rachel that she couldn't eat a whole large cup all by herself. Of course, Rachel couldn't back down from the dare.

Though it hadn't been entirely comfortable, the resulting stomachache did make it so Santana rubbed her belly for an hour after, and that was definitely nice.

* * *

**S.H.E.: Super Star**

Whenever Rachel was depressed, she locked herself into her room and blasted her music as loud as it could go. Loud enough that even if the room was soundproofed, her fathers knew what was going on because they could feel the vibrations.

Whenever Santana was depressed, she made her way to Brittany's house. Sometimes they made out, sometimes they pigged out. Depending on the level of depression Santana felt, the activities changed.

But after Santana and Rachel started going out, both girls found that their old rituals weren't as satisfying as they had been. Loud music only hurt Rachel's ears but didn't mask the sound of her tears anymore. And though comfort food was always welcome, Santana couldn't touch Brittany anymore; it was a good thing Brittany understood that, because that would have just made things worse if she hadn't.

* * *

**DJ Gollum Feat. Felixx: Fairytale Gone Bad (Empyre One vs. Petersen Edit)**

This was the end. They both knew it. They'd gotten to the point where they didn't _fit _anymore. They'd always had some trouble meshing together, due to their differing personalities, but they'd loved each other enough to _make _it work.

But, two years later, the fairytale had gone bad.

Santana still made Rachel shiver, could still break her apart whenever she let herself go. But it wasn't enough.

Rachel still made Santana's blood rush, her heart constrict in her chest whenever she smiled that certain smile. But it wasn't enough.

They didn't know exactly when it had started, the end. But it had.

* * *

**Hugh Grant: Love Autopsy (It's 40 seconds long! God help me.)**

Rachel broke her apart. Reanimated her.

Santana wrenched Rachel apart. Blew life into her.

They worked for each other. Somehow.

* * *

**Utada Hikaru: Letters**

No one really believed it when the rumors started. Maybe it was because no one could pin down who had started them in the first place, and neither Rachel nor Santana even bothered addressing the rumor directly.

Sure, they'd gotten closer after Rachel and Brittany had bonded in the dance class they both took, but this was _Rachel _and _Santana_. It was more likely for Rachel and Brittany to date before _that _ever happened. Goodness knows Santana and Brittany were already close enough.

But that started the rumors that Rachel and Brittany and Santana were in a relationship all together, at once. Somehow that seemed to be more believable than just the two brunettes. Privately, Rachel had to laugh about that, but she'd never give people the chance to hear her opinion. Brittany just shrugged it off, smiling, while Santana raised an eyebrow and slushied the person asking.

Finally, the rumors died down enough to where it wasn't strange to see the three hanging out. Life moved on.

Of course, when the three of them were discovered in the janitor's closet together, that was when all hell broke loose again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I hadn't _planned _on doing some more of these, but irlup inspired me to try it again with a very nice review. Thank you, irlup. *smile*

So, I somehow managed to write a whole lot more this time, it seems, but it was also much harder to find something to write about, too. Also, it seemed like _every _song was a techno one, and there's only so much that comes to mind when I listen to techno - and that's normally dance clubs. *grins* I had to do a lot of mental stretching.

...Not sure if I'll make this another ongoing fic type thing, so I'll keep this marked as Complete for now, but only the future knows.

* * *

**Redwing: Rocket (Vocal Edit)**

Dancing in the moonlight was something Rachel rarely got to do. Lima weather didn't usually facilitate being outside after the sun had dropped below the horizon, but sometimes she bundled up and faced the cold anyway. Because she had the urge to dance, and she couldn't ignore the urge anymore.

When Santana found out about this midnight ritual, she at first didn't know how to react. It was a little strange, to be sure, but also something completely _Rachel_. And when she'd made Rachel promise to call her up and invite her to a private show, she found herself almost counting the days until a full moon came along with clear skies.

And the call came. Sneaking out of the house and jumping into her car, it'd only taken Santana fifteen minutes to get to Rachel's. Waiting outside for her, cheeks already pink with the chill, the small girl kissed her hello, pressed her hand against hers, and grabbed her iPod.

* * *

**AKB48: Hane Hane Warutsu (album ver.)**

Katamari Damacy was an insane game. Ever since Santana had introduced her to the game, all Rachel dreamed about was rolling up McKinley High (students, desks, classroom walls, and heaven forbid the choir room and auditorium) and jetting the ball out into outer space.

Dropping down into the space next to her, Santana made a fake grab for the Playstation controller. "Ra-ache~" she whined, "You've been playing this for over an hour. When's it gonna be my turn?"

Rachel frowned, not daring to look away from the screen. She only had five minutes left to gather up as many crabs as she could. "I'm sorry, Santana," she muttered, "But you're the one who introduced me to this game. It's quite fascinating. And addicting."

"Don't I know it," Santana grumbled, then dragged her fingers up Rachel's arm, making the other girl shiver. "But why don't you get yourself addicted to my hot body?"

Laughing at the completely out there comment, Rachel glanced at her girlfriend, then the TV, then chucked the controller away. Santana was right. Her body was highly addicting, and Rachel couldn't wait to explore it again.

* * *

**Alchemist Project: Viva Carnival (Radio Edit)**

The McKinley High Spring Carnival was a complete disaster. The jocks had decided that it was a prime opportunity for mass slushie-ing, and the Cheerios, under the direction of Sue Sylvester, were quite happy going around and throwing their weight around.

It was only because Rachel was Santana's girlfriend that saved her from the majority of corn syrup showers and thrown chocolate cake courtesy of the cheerleaders. Still, an enterprising hockey player decided that since Santana was all the way on the other side of the school campus, it was a perfect opportunity to slushie the girl who'd single handedly cut the hockey team's budget in half to pay for one of the glee club's trips. Yeah, maybe they didn't need all the extra perks, but it was the principle of the thing.

* * *

**Steve Angello: Davali**

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand. "Yo, babe," she smiled, white teeth gleaming in the strobe lights, "I'm thinkin' it was a good thing, dragging you here."

Rachel smiled up at her, using her other hand to tenderly tuck a stray strand of hair that had gotten loose from a barrette behind Santana's ear, "I must admit, that while I protested quite vehemently, I am enjoying this evening greatly. Thank you."

Feeling the mood of the crowd around them shift with the speeding up of the music, Santana grinned down at her, then slid her hands down to grip Rachel's waist securely. "C'mon, move with me."

Placing her hands on the other girl's strong biceps, Rachel bit her lip and took a step closer, almost leaning into Santana's body. "You're going to have to lead," she admitted, hoping her blush was lost in the moving lights, "As I'm not quite sure I have non-glee dancing with a partner as part of my vast repertoire."

Santana chuckled and slid one hand up to curl around Rachel's shoulder. "That's alright, Rache," she leaned down and brushed their lips together, "I got'cha. Just move with my body. Feel me, feel the music, and you should be good."

Santana's gentle urging and the feeling of her body moving against Rachel was almost too much for Rachel to handle.

* * *

**Madonna: Sooner or Later**

Rachel never thought Santana would ever serenade her. Yes, though glee club encouraged sweeping acts of romance or an outpouring of emotion, there had been nothing that would have even _suggested _the Cheerio was ever going to sing a song to her. And especially not something romantic.

Though in the past few weeks Santana had almost seamlessly halted all of her cutting remarks and endless put-downs, Rachel hadn't thought too much of it. Ever since Sectionals, the other girl had seemed to lower some of the walls she wore like a second skin, and besides, her acts of (not spontaneous, but perhaps studied) kindness that were more like omission of evil, hadn't just been centered on Rachel.

* * *

**Miss Shiva: My Secrets**

Everyone had secrets. Though some could hide theirs better than others, everyone knew many things went unsaid.

Mr. Schuester's pining after Ms. Pillsbury was one of the obvious ones, while Brittany and Artie's romance barely lasted half a minute as a secret. Santana's however, wasn't so easily figured out. She was one of the better liars of the group, and only chose to tell what she wanted to tell when she wanted to tell, and never any other time.

Rachel admired Santana for her ability, but pitied her at the same time. She couldn't imagine not letting anyone in. And even if Rachel had gotten hurt time and time again by entrusting the wrong people with her thoughts and feelings, she still had times where the revealing of her secrets had only helped her. Not many times, but enough that when she realized Santana hadn't even budged an inch from her popular persona, Rachel knew it wasn't healthy.

So she set out to become Santana's confidant. Hopefully one day the other girl would realize Rachel was putting herself at her disposal. Rachel knew it wouldn't be a fast process, but she was willing to try. Not only for the cohesion of glee club, but for Santana's personal sake as well.

No one should have to be so tightly bundled.

* * *

**AKB48: Kaiyuugyo no Capacity**

"This music sounds like some Sailor Moon crap."

"Santana, that isn't very nice. And I won't even tease that you'd have to have some knowledge about Sailor Moon in the first place to make that comparison. Who was your favorite scout?"

Santana glared at Rachel. "Hey, what makes you think I'd know what the hell you're talking about when you say 'scout'? And technically, it should be 'senshi'."

"Hah!" A smile curled over Rachel's mouth, and she leaned back against her headboard, "I see you are a 'purist'. So. Favorite _senshi_?"

Grumbling, Santana rolled her eyes and threw the stress ball she had been playing with at Rachel. "Sailor Mercury."

"Really?" Squeaking and batting the ball away, Rachel studied the other girl. "Huh. I have to admit I find that surprising."

"Why? Because she's the 'quiet one'?"

* * *

**Mainfield: Supernova**

The way Brittany moved was something Rachel could never hope to achieve. Though she had years of training, she didn't have the natural fluidity the blonde possessed. Still, hoping to get some idea of what she could do to improve her dancing, Rachel went to her for some extra training.

When Santana heard about their plans, she just _had _to tag along. She told herself it was so she could get plenty of ammo for future taunts.

Walking into the Lima dance studio ten minutes after the first meeting was supposed to take place, Santana wasn't amused to discover that what she thought was going to be insanely funny was turning out to be insanely _arousing_. When Rachel attempted to move her body, she _attempted to move her body_. And Brittany, who was always amazing, didn't help when she started happily using her arms and body to manipulate the smaller girl into moves that couldn't be anything _but _sexual.

* * *

**Imogen Heap: Just For Now**

"Just for now," Rachel whispered raggedly, curling her hands around the back of Santana's neck.

Breathing in deeply, Santana swallowed, biting her lip against the moan that threatened to come out at the sweet pain of her hair getting pulled. "Right," she coughed, eyes never leaving Rachel's lips.

A pink tongue swiped across her field of vision, and Santana couldn't hold back anymore. Crashing their mouths together and capturing the tongue, she pulled Rachel in closer.

Squirming against her, Rachel kissed back.

* * *

**Kimera: Sunbeam (Veranos Juicy Styled Remix)**

It was a rare warm day in Lima, Ohio. Students and faculty alike poured out of the building as soon as the lunch bell rang, most not even bothering to grab food first.

"It's almost like they expect the sunshine to feed them," Rachel mused as she watched the mass exodus.

Artie laughed. "Yeah, and last time I checked, we haven't become part flora just yet."

"That would be funny," Tina chimed in.

Rachel thought for a second. "If humans, as a species, began to exhibit behavior normally tied to plant life, I'm sure that would be a sign that the world was ending."

"Nah, that's not 'til 2012," Puck piped up, joining the group, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn following right after.

"I don't know if the world's gonna end in 2012," Brittany started, staring at some point in the distance, "But maybe that's the year the gummi people retake their forest?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Seemed like the right time to do this again, and I think this is the best chapter yet. You will see, however, that I had a smaller list of songs available to me - why else would I have so many Glee soundtrack songs? XD

* * *

**Rose Melberg: Take Some Time**

Those lazy summer days were what always flickered on the edges of Santana's mind whenever she sat down and allowed herself to remember the past. Alone and melancholy, she still would allow the memories to flow into existence.

The more she thought, the more the memories would change, slipping through her fingers, but she was able to rein them in at least a little.

Rachel's smile, the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin… Her sweet, embarrassed giggle as she gazed at Santana in affection, the summer sun leaving her glowing and warm in Santana's arms. Her small waist under Santana's hands, the soft feeling of her sundresses.

It was hard to stay in her memories. But she still remembered. The memory of love and innocence and heart swelling surety that they were meant to be together.

* * *

**The Glee Cast: I Say a Little Prayer**

Rachel had snuck into the choir room, sure that The Unholy Trinity's auditions would be a train wreck. Brittany and Quinn and Santana were popular girls and beautiful and nice girls, sure. _Sure_. But to expect them to be able to sing…

Quinn obviously had the lead, and she was good, but Rachel found her eyes straying towards the darkest of the girls…

* * *

**The Glee Cast: Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me**

Rachel couldn't win. Nothing she did was good enough.

Staring into the dark eyes of Santana, lip sucked into her mouth and palms sweaty, she knew she was outmatched.

"You want more?" Santana purred, taking a step forward and sliding her hand teasingly along Rachel's shoulders, making her shiver.

"I…" Rachel's voice died.

Santana chuckled. "I thought so." She took another step forward and leaned in. "You see, _Rachel_," she said lowly, "I think you're here because you want more."

"More…?"

"Yes." Smirking, Santana pulled Rachel's chin closer to her, her fingernails softly digging into her skin.

Rachel's heart started pounding, and she licked her lips.

* * *

**Lady Gaga: Bloody Mary**

The dance was a fun one – kinetic and jumpy, a little off-beat and silly. Sitting on the piano, legs kicking back and forth, Rachel laughed at Santana's dramatic posturing.

Grinning before schooling her expression, Santana smoothly flowed from pose to pose, a new position every new beat.

Resisting the urge to jump down and join her girlfriend, Rachel waited until Santana looked at her to crook her finger at her.

Raising her eyebrow, Santana let herself approach still within her strange dance. As soon as she got close enough, she hopped up onto the piano next to her. "Yes?" she whispered, nuzzling Rachel's ear.

Turning her head to gently kiss Santana's nose, Rachel could still hear the beat of the song; it didn't surprise her that one of Santana's hands was still tapping along on the piano surface. "I was just thinking…" she started, moving her own hand over to lace with Santana's moving fingers.

"Yes…?" Santana repeated, rotating her waist to face Rachel more and bringing their hands together into her lap, her legs warm under the back of Rachel's palm.

* * *

**Hikaru Utada: Dirty Desire**

It was Tuesday, three o'clock, and Santana pushed open the door of the handicapped bathroom. Surprised to see it unoccupied, she walked over to the sink and leaned her hip against it, crossing her arms as she waited for the door to swing open again.

Fortunately, the girl who opened the door next was the one she was waiting for. Straightening, Santana crooked her eyebrow when Rachel slid the lock and turned back around. "You're late," she pointed out, walking forward to take Rachel by the waist and pull her flush against her. "You're never late."

"I know." Looking up at her, her lips turning up, Rachel smiled coquettishly and used one hand to slide up and around her neck to tangle in the hair at the back of her head. With a gentle tug, she pulled Santana's head down.

Santana slowly slipped her tongue around Rachel's lips; she could feel that she'd taken Rachel by surprise, due to the shiver that coursed through her body. She paused, smirking. "You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes but pursed her lips.

* * *

**The Glee Cast: Just the Way You Are**

It was Burt and whatever the hell Finn's mother's name was' wedding. Finn was singing some gay-ass song towards _Kurt_, of all people, and Santana felt horrible. Not even Brittany, sitting next to her, was able to cheer her up.

And the reason for her bad mood?

Rachel fucking Berry.

Yes. Santana had fucked her boyfriend. Big whoopdeedoo. But why the hell hadn't Finn _told _her yet? The poor idiot was under the impression that her boyfriend was a virgin, and girls cared about that shit. Well, girls other than Santana. Santana didn't care at all. As long as she got off, it was okay.

But no. Rachel didn't know.

Sighing in aggravation, Santana slammed her palms onto the table and stood up. Walking over to Rachel's table, ignoring the wide eyed panicked look Finn sent her without messing up his song, she tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Man Hands," she hissed softly, "You are gonna come with me, okay?"

"Wha – Santana?" Rachel sounded scandalized, her eyes flitting back and forth from Santana and the rest of the main wedding party. "It's the middle of the – "

* * *

**John Denver: Like a Sad Song**

Santana would never admit this, but she sometimes listened to the Oldies. Not like the Eighties or Nineties – no, older than that.

It was her mother's fault, she thought, lying back on her bed as she played one of her mother's favorite CDs. Rachel was snuggled into her side, half-asleep because of Santana's soft stroking of her hair. Listening to the lyrics, Santana swallowed. "Hey, babe?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking a little from not having been used since she'd gotten into that position.

"Mmm… Yeah?" Shaking her head a little to make Santana start up the stroking again; she hadn't even realized she'd stopped.

"Oh, sorry. No… I just…"

Rachel let out a little laugh and rolled over, propping up on her elbows so she could look at Santana. "No, no, San, not gonna let you _not _say what you wanted to. What is it?"

* * *

**The Glee Cast: What It Feels Like for a Girl**

Santana didn't have to wonder what it felt like for a girl. No. What she _did _have to wonder about was what it was like for a straight girl. Someone like Rachel. The straightest girl she'd ever known.

Quinn wasn't so straight – after two summers ago, Santana should know – and she'd seen Tina look speculatively at her before. Mercedes – hey, she'd been in love with a _gay _guy, for crying out loud! That counted as being attracted to a girl in Santana's book. Probably not if she'd been attracted to Blaine (which is why Santana still classified Rachel as the straightest straight of straight possible), but it was Kurt. C'mon.

Brittany was obvious and didn't need to be thought of – at all.

No. So. What was it like for a straight girl?

Santana didn't really have a _reason _for why she wanted to know, but she just did. She'd slept with enough boys to get an idea, right?

No.

Fuck that – Santana could admit that she'd always been gay now that she thought about it, but still… What the hell would a straight girl have thought?

* * *

**Lady Gaga: Born This Way**

Lebanese. Seriously? The second Rachel had saw it blazoned across Santana's chest, she honest to goodness had to stifle a chuckle, no matter how horrible it was to admit that. It had to be Brittany's work.

Waiting until everyone else had left the stage, Rachel slowly made her way down the stairs and walked towards where Santana and Karofsky still sat. The second Santana noticed her approaching, she stiffened and crossed her arms.

"Santana," Rachel nodded, giving her a small smile. Then, switching her gaze to Karofsky, she nodded as well.

"Berry," Karofsky rumbled awkwardly, and he stood up. "Uhm, I… I'll see you later, Santana."

"Sure." Not looking at him as he walked away, Santana sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Berry?"

Rachel smiled and walked past Santana's legs to take the seat Karofsky had just vacated; Santana shifted uneasily, and Rachel counted it as a victory when the other girl didn't immediately stand up and walk away. "I appreciate you not using hurtful nicknames anymore, but I _do _have a first name."

* * *

**The Glee Cast: My Life Would Suck Without You**

It was a little known fact that Santana could play the guitar. When she'd seen the case tucked away under the girl's bed while looking for her bra that had been flung off in excitement earlier, Rachel had immediately perked up and dragged the case out. "Santana!" she exclaimed, running her hands over the warn plastic, "I didn't know you could play the guitar."

"What?" Santana hummed from behind her from where she was searching through a pile of clean laundry to see if there was anything she wanted to change into. Seeing what Rachel was looking at, she shrugged and pulled out a tight white shirt that Rachel knew for a fact looked devastatingly sexy on her. "Oh, yeah. Puck taught me, years ago."

Nodding, Rachel looked back down at it. "May I open it?"

"Of course." Sliding the shirt on and fluffing her hair out, Santana walked over and dropped down behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Another one of these. I've been struggling with writing lately, so I figured why not try and force myself to write something. But honestly? I feel like I didn't do well with this one. Ah well. Again, I had a limited music library.

* * *

**The Glee Cast ft. Kristin Chenoweth: Home**

She could hear the church bells. Rolling over and not feeling Rachel next to her, Santana opened her eyes. Spying rumpled blankets and a light on in the bathroom, she smiled and lied back down. There was nothing to worry about.

About five minutes later, the light switched off, and Rachel walked back into the bedroom, a hand coming up to cover a yawn. Santana grinned. "Did I keep you up too late last night?"

Rachel smiled at her. Crawling onto the bed and slipping under the covers Santana held up for her, she cuddled into Santana, her skin a little cool, "Maybe. But I certainly didn't mind."

"Good." Leaning down to drop a kiss onto Rachel's forehead, Santana wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer.

* * *

**The Glee Cast: Papa Don't Preach**

Rachel dragged her hand down her face. Staring at the closed door, she sighed and then rapped twice, succinctly.

"Come in."

Drawing in a deep breath, Rachel opened the door and slipped inside. Seeing her father sitting behind his desk, she managed a small smile.

* * *

**Ke$ha: Cannibal**

Santana tapped her fingers on the desktop. Keeping Rachel in her sights, she barely blinked.

Watching her warily back, Rachel walked up to the front of the class. Managing to look away and acknowledge Mr. Schuester, she cleared her throat and lifted up the sheaf of notes that held her assignment.

The second she started talking, Santana dropped her eyelids into a seductive, dark gaze. Scanning up and down Rachel's body, her attention made Rachel shiver and her breath catch in her chest. She coughed.

"¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?"

"Ah, sí. No problema." Rachel barely tore her gaze away.

* * *

**The Glee Cast: I Could Have Danced All Night**

It was Emma and Will's wedding. Five years after her class had graduated high school, Santana sat in the pews and watched with an odd mixture of boredom and satisfaction at her old teachers tying the knot.

Looking around, she could see fellow gleeks in various states of emotion; Rachel, the closest one, starry eyed and sniffling.

* * *

**The Glee Cast: Bust Your Windows**

Rachel couldn't believe it. She had known, going in, that there was little doubt Santana had been playing her, but as time had passed, she'd allowed herself to naively assume the other girl's affections had started to turn into something real.

But apparently they hadn't.

Standing frozen at the end of the hall, unable to look away from where Santana had pulled Sam into a deep, searing kiss, Rachel felt the beginnings of her chin start to tremble, the weakness flowing down through her body. Pressure throbbed behind her forehead, and her grip on her schoolbooks loosened.

Puck barely managed to catch her math book before it clattered on the floor. "Whoah, Berry! It's not like you to - - oh. Damn."

Sniffing, Rachel barely nodded. A shaking hand came up to catch the material of his shirt, she only looked away when Puck moved in between her and the betrayal. "Why…?" she murmured, tears slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

**The Glee Cast: Toxic**

Britney Spears. Revolutionary. If you asked Kurt why he hadn't performed any numbers in that week they'd covered her songs, he'd probably go off on a rant that involved Mr. Schuester and sheer idiocy.

But Rachel didn't want to ask Kurt. She wanted to ask Santana. Sure, supposedly she and Brittany S. Pierce had done their own version of _Me Against the Music_, but Rachel would have loved to see them perform it again, before glee. Because thinking of Santana in Madonna's outfit was a little too tempting to contemplate…

Santana and fitted clothing was almost painful to see. Her vest and outfit for _Toxic_, her outfit for nearly _everything_, Rachel could admit to herself that she had an almost unhealthy fascination with the other girl's body.

_Ohh_. What would that cane have looked like?

* * *

**Lady Gaga: Dance in the Dark**

It was another Lady Gaga day. The boys were grumbling like they always did, but you know what? Santana could give a flying fuck. Lady Gaga was hot, she had hot songs, and the scenery she provided Santana was breathtaking.

Sitting on the short wall in front of the auditorium seats, feeling a little cold but too Santana fucking Lopez to admit it, she licked her lips as she surveyed the rest of the female members of glee trying to figure out the choreography they were going to do for the performance before the school they were practicing for. Not caring a bit what they did, Santana was very, very, _very _happy to play the pervy lesbian for once. 'Specially when no one noticed. She was just that good.

However, as if sensing her burning gaze, Rachel shifted and tilted her head, her eyes searching for Santana. Catching her, Rachel's eyebrows rose, and then a wide, speculative and almost _knowing_ smirk crossed her lips.

Dropping into a glare, Santana looked away, trying to figure out why in the hell her heart had started pounding.

* * *

**The Glee Cast: Sway**

Tropical breezes and setting suns. Hot sun and colder drinks. Chewing on her lips, Rachel hesitantly reached to brush her fingers against Santana's upper arm. "Baby," she murmured, offering the pamphlet when her girlfriend turned, "Have you ever thought of something like this…?"

Putting back the pamphlet of Florence she'd been idly scanning, Santana accepted the pamphlet. "Hmm…." she looked up, a smile tugging at her lips, stepping forward to slide her free arm around Rachel's waist, "Have _you _ever thought of something like this?"

Rachel blushed, raising her hand to lace it with Santana's.

* * *

**Ke$ha: C U Next Tuesday**

Rachel wondered why she did this. She was already in a loving relationship, and so was Santana. Rachel with a sweet if slightly dull boy, Santana with a sweet if slightly strange girl. Supposedly, they had been happy.

But that first day, at Puck's party, boyfriend and girlfriend-less, something had sparked between them. They'd stumbled into Puck's bedroom, hands quickly sliding under clothing as mouths mapped each other's out. Surprisingly, very little alcohol had been involved with both parties.

And it kept happening. It wasn't love, but there was _something_ between them that they both needed. Even if Rachel had a boyfriend and Santana a girlfriend. They couldn't stop. _Rachel_ couldn't stop. And she didn't know if she really wanted to stop, to be honest…

* * *

**The Glee Cast: You Can't Always Get What You Want**

But you get what you need.

Santana's eyes met hers.

Searching her gaze, Rachel finally smiled, inclining her head.

What may have been relief flowed over Santana's face. Pushing off from the wall, she walked over, head held high.

Head just as high, Rachel met her in the middle of the room.

Santana gently cupped Rachel's cheeks, pulling her up while bending down. Thrilling at the warm heat of Santana's lips, Rachel closed her eyes and snaked her arms around Santana's shoulders.

"So this is it?" Santana murmured, brushing their lips together again, "You think we're ready?"

Rachel tangled her hand in Santana's hair, pulling her closer. "Yes," she breathed, opening her mouth wider, "Yes."


End file.
